


Pounding Thoughts

by Ruunkur



Series: Rise from Ash [6]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Five years before Rising From the AshesThis is the last draft I will have for a bit. Work is stressing me the fuck out, so....there's that.If you all want to see anything specific from within the Rise From Ash universe, drop a comment on any work within the series and I could maybe work with it!I may also be planning a sequel in which focuses on the trolls near the end of their elongated life span thanks to Feferi.Also, migraines suck so bad.





	Pounding Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Five years before Rising From the Ashes
> 
> This is the last draft I will have for a bit. Work is stressing me the fuck out, so....there's that.  
> If you all want to see anything specific from within the Rise From Ash universe, drop a comment on any work within the series and I could maybe work with it!
> 
> I may also be planning a sequel in which focuses on the trolls near the end of their elongated life span thanks to Feferi.
> 
> Also, migraines suck so bad.

You stare at the computer, rubbing your head. A migraine is beginning to form the longer you stare at the code and you're close to throwing a complete fit of rage when you hear the apartment door open. You put the computer into hiatus mode and shove yourself away from the desk, feeling a hand on your shoulder to keep you from moving too far back.

"Hey Sol, how's it going?" Dave asks, turning your chair so you face him.

"Work is a giant fucking headache," you say and rest your head on Dave's stomach, wrinkling your nose. "You smell terrible,"

"Thanks, I've been working on a movie set for the past four hours, trying to pin down what exactly they were looking for in way of music. It's a pain in the fucking ass honestly." Dave says and wraps his arms around you.

You close your eyes, feeling your shoulders shake and you realize that you're crying from stress.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dave asks, not letting go of you. He tightens his arms around you instead, a frown on his features that you can't see but can tell from the tone of his voice.

"I hate my job, I hate coding for a living. I have the worst fucking migraine and fuck, Karkat Vantas asked me out on a date." You mumble, half of your words lost to Dave's hoodie. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and be anywhere but there. Maybe take the hoodie with you, but just disappear and get rid of the migraine.

"Karkat... The loud kid who hung out with the clown wanna be?" Dave asks. "I didn't know you still talk to him."

"Yeah, we discuss his shitty coding abilities mostly. He knows I'm dating you but.... I guess he and Gamzee are in an open relationship. I said I'd think about it, but I don't know Dave." You mumble. Crying was just going to make your migraine worse, but you weren't going to complain right now. You were glad just for the comfort of arms around you.

"If you're worried what I'll think, I don't mind." Dave says. "I'm cool with the idea of us being in an open relationship if we can set certain boundaries. Mostly, we keep an open line of conversation. If that is something that you would even want."

"I don't know," you mumble but you pull away, looking up at Dave. "Honestly, I want my head to stop hurting,"

"Do you have any of your migraine pills left?" Dave asks and you shake your head. You had meant to refill it last week, but it had kept slipping your mind. "I'll call it in, see if they can get it filled tonight. And you are going to lay down on our bed, in the dark. No laptop, no computer, no phone." Dave warns.

He moves one hand to your pocket, finding your phone and pulling it away. "When did the migraine start?"

"Three days ago," you grumble, blessing the darkness you found in Dave's hoodie as you place your face back into his chest. He moves you towards the bedroom after prying you from the computer chair, and you plop down on the bed, opening your eyes to look at him. "I was hoping it would go away, but it does not seem like it will."

"Where is your bottle of meds?" Dave asks and you point to the side table. He grabs it, taking a step out of the room. You sit in the dark, remembering the first time you had met Dave.

He had appeared out of nowhere, taking on your attackers and defending you. It still didn't make a whole lot of sense when he had offered to be your friend and actually held to it when he joined in the school. He stuck with you for the rest of middle school and high school, and quickly going into the music making industry and riding his brother's coattails. And, in your third year of high school, Dave had asked you out.

You pull a pillow over your head, letting out a groan as the thoughts filled your mind....

He had approached you during lunch. You were doing some side work on your phone, working on some free lance coding along with a code to send to Karkat that would be a virus if he didn't deactive it within the set time. His birthday was coming up and you wanted to celebrate it in style.

At this point, the kids picking on you had all but backed off when they saw how true Dave was to standing up to you. He had gotten into several fights, had been sent to the principal's office more than twice and always stuck up for you.

You recall Dave tapping on your table, his shades perched on his face. You had wanted to reach up and pull them off, to see the gleaming red eyes you had come to adore so much. But you had put all thoughts of your feelings aside, he had always seemed so unapproachable romantically. The eyes that you wanted to just fall into and never come out of...

So when he rapped the table to get your attention and you looked up, you weren't sure what you had been expecting. You set your phone aside as a message from Aradia pops up. You make note to answer it later, training your attention on Dave. You put the thoughts of your feelings for Dave aside as he smiles down at you.

"So, sup?" Dave asks, leaning on the table and watching you behind the shades.

"Doing some coding work," you say, watching Dave. "What's up with you?" Your lisp is under control, only coming up when you're overly stressed or distracted and for once you're glad to see it's being kept under wraps. It was one less reason for kids to pick on you.

"Aren't you a little young to be working?" Dave teases, taking the seat next to you.

You stick your tongue out at him, shrugging. "It's only a bit of free lance work in my spare time. Besides, my dad can really use the extra money. He's in and out of the hospital so much..."

"You're what, fifteen?" Dave asks and you can hear the concern under the throwaway question.

"Yeah," you say, looking up at him. "I'm considering taking extra classes so I can graduate this year instead of next. That way, I can get a full time job and help him."

"Geez, you're going to pass by me in the school system." Dave sniffs, taking a seat. "Is my coming to this school have been all for naught? I had to work so hard to come here..."

"No drama queen," you say, pushing on his shoulder lightly and saving your work before you forget. You really didn't want to restart on the freelance work. You decide you could finish up the present for Karkat and your actual work tonight and take the time to talk to Dave. You shove your phone in our pocket, meeting Dave's gaze. "I thought you didn't liked school? That you were so above us all here at the Academy. You showed up and took care of the bully problem though... Shouldn't you be in class?" You hadn't shared the same lunch this year and that had made you slightly upset. But you wouldn't let it show.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of school. Of you though..." Dave smiles, meeting your gaze. "Besides, it's history class. I could pass that class in my sleep. It's so boring and repeatitive. And you are more interesting than anything else in this school."

"Are you hitting on me?" You ask. "Cause, you can be blunt about it, if you wanted to."

"No, I-" Dave started, his gaze shifting from side to side.

"You're hitting on me. You wouldn't skip class to just come visit me for no reason, now woudl you?" You decide with a grin. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and ask me out on a date?"

"Fine, I'm hitting on you. Wanna go to the movies or something Friday?" Dave asks and you roll your eyes, a bit disappointed in his attempts.

"That's so generic." You sigh. "You gotta sell it Strider,"

"Fine, would you like to go on a date?" Dave asks.

"Nope," you grin. "Try harder Strider, I know you have it somewhere in your soul."

Dave frowns at you before he sighs, taking off his shades and meeting your gaze. "I, Dave Strider, from the depths of my ironic soul, wish to take your sorry, skinny, coding ass out on a very romantic date?"

"I think I may just swoon." You say, placing a hand over your heart and your other to your forehead. "Why, I thought you would never ask. Of course I'll go on a date with you. It would be my greatest pleasure."

"Sweet, no need to sound like an old time Southern lady though. A simple yes is good," Dave decides.

"Be still my beating heart," you grin. "But, yeah, I'll go on a very romantic date," you say as your other friend sits down on the table, looking between you with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweet, I should actually go back to class now. I'll text you later," and with that Dave moves out of the lunchroom and you follow him, shaking your head.

"Did Strider actually ask you out on a date?" Karkat asks.

"You know, I think he did." You say, tracking his departure. "I think he did,"

"Great..." Karkat snorts and you roll your eyes.

You're pulled out of thoughts of the memories as there's a knock and Dave slids into the room, bottle in hand. "Got your prescription filled. You doing okay?"

"Murg," you mumble, tossing a pillow at him. "Just....dozing and thinking back on memories. How long was I dozing for?"

"I was gone about two hours. And oh, what memories exactly?" Dave asks, sitting on the bed next to you. You take the prescription, getting out a pill and tossing the bottle on the floor. You would get it later. Dave hands you a glass of water and you take it, downing that and the migraine pill in one go.

"The first time I met you, and...when you first asked me out. I was really happy when you did ask me," You say, setting the cup on the side table.

"That was two years ago," Dave mused.

"Two years ago to the day," you agree and lean over to kiss him. "And a year since you offered me to live here... Dad is doing better." You say. "I've been able to send him more money to help pay for hospital bills and he's doing a lot better."

"Good," Dave says and runs his fingers through your hair. "I'm glad you're here."

"You know, me too." You say, catching Dave's hand. Your migraine is pounding behind your eyes, but you're glad for the moments you can spend with him.


End file.
